Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2)
"Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2)" is the eighteenth episode of Inanimate Insanity. It also marks the finale of Season 1. Synopsis In continuation of "Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1)", OJ and Taco are in their final minutes before crossing the finish line to declare one of them the winner, until a shocking twist occurs... multiple times. Plot As the elimination place falls, OJ pushes Taco out of the way, while MePhone4 and MePhone4S fall. MePhone4 comments that he needs a vacation, but 4S says he can pack his "puny bags" later, as MePhone5 teleports in front of them again. While Taco continues her lead in front of him, OJ notices that Taco is not the same as she always was, now acting quick and agile. Taco runs through the Cacti Desert quickly, and ignores Tyler Bungard's halt, stopping her and saying she must solve a riddle, but instead she just kicks him out of the way. Taco stays ahead, collecting the underwater coin, running past a sign (for the Episode 12 challenge, and kicking an OJ standee in the wrestling arena. She then comes across Nickel, who tells her to grab him and put him in the bin for the challenge. After a few moments of awkward silence, Nickel just decides to let Taco pass, and puts himself into the bin. confront Tyler.]]Back to OJ, he just passes the Cacti Desert, and is confronted by Tyler Bungard, who tells OJ the riddle, 'Tyler's Riddle: "What is the one thing, that can help you in your time of need, can lead you to accomplishing your goals, and has everything...?" ' OJ takes a moment to think, and then answers with Wal-Mart, as it apparently has everything, which Tyler agrees with. He passes through the next challenges with ease, but then comes across Nickel and Bomb. Nickel tells OJ he must catch Bomb and put him in the second bin, but Bomb reacts by running away, causes OJ to fall behind even more. attacks Taco.]]While Taco flies through the Tile of Terror challenge, and the finish line comes into view, OJ is right behind her, and comments that the tile challenge will be much harder without Paper. Taco cheers for herself as she moves closer to her victory, but is suddenly knocked off course by a blur. As Taco looks up, she realizes that it is Bow, who now has become insane. In an effort to attack, Taco gives a kick to Bow, who responds with a roar and begins to beat up Taco. gives a chair to Bow.]] After that they have a fierce fight, Taco ends up defeating Bow and kicking her into the bleachers and hit Baseball away, where she surprises Marshmallow, her old friend, who ends up un-intentionally reviving her by giving her a chair. However, Bow realizes that chairs were "last year", and gets over her obsession, and breaks the chair. wins Inanimate Insanity!]]After OJ finishes his final challenge, he passes Taco and the two begin to sprint for the finish. Taco spits out a lollipop and knocks over OJ, spilling most of his orange juice out, but causes Taco to also slip. The two run faster, knocking each other off course many times, but jumping once they get to the finish line. As the camera pans down, Taco is shown to be behind the line, and OJ is in front, making him the winner of Inanimate Insanity. The crowd of OJ's friends cheer, and toss him in the air, but they are cut off by Taco, who suddenly begins talking in a British accent. Taco reveals that she was never actually stupid, and was just acting that way to not seem like a threat, and have the viewers favor her. Pickle, visibly upset, doesn't understand, but Taco yells at him, saying he was never truly her friend. OJ tries to back Pickle up, leading Taco to blame her defeat on Bow, who yet again, seems completely oblivious to the situation. Taco then realizes that MePhone4 is nowhere to be seen, and steals the case from OJ, who begins to chase after her. However, MePhone5 flies overhead and snatches the case. MePhone4S then proceeds to attack MePhone5, knocking the case from his hands, but ends up getting shot by 5's gun. 5 backs 4 up against the Crappy Cliff, and fires a shot at him, knocking him to cling off the side of the cliff. At this moment, Adam suddenly calls MePhone4, who begins to explain this wasn't the best time, but then accidentally drops his phone into the water where it dies and sinks. Marshmallow begins to cry out how if only there was someone who was stupid and crazy enough to go take MePhone5 down. Bow then appears next to Marshmallow, and starts to smile widely at her, giving Marshmallow an idea. After saying hi, Marshmallow slams a conveniently placed box over Bow's head, making her transform back into the crazy and insane monster. Back on the cliff, MePhone5 stabs MePhone4 with his knife hand, telling MePhone4 to let go from the cliff. Taco then takes this time to steal back the case, but is tackled by OJ once again. The case ends up back next to MePhone5, who begins to tell the damaged MePhone4S that he is destined to be his replacement. 4S then grabs Taco, and fires a lemon at MePhone5. As this happens, Evil Bow jumps up to attack 5, but hits the lemon, collides with 5, and knocks MePhone4 and the case off the cliff and into the water. 4 and 5 then begin to react and electrify in the water, and explode, killing off themselves, and Bow. Looking down the cliff, Baseball, Marshmallow and Paintbrush sadly discuss the death of their host, stating there was no way to bring him back. MePhone4S then proposes to downgrade himself to "MeOS4", which will bring back MePhone4. Though Siri orders 4S not to go, 4S explains he has to do it. He explains he understands that he was a bad guy before, but can't change how he previously acted. MePhone4S utters one last goodbye before Paintbrush slides the bar. 4S, sheds one tear, then his body collapses, but it stands back up with a blue screen downloading the old software. After a few moments, MePhone4 is recovered, but has his old original voice from Episode 1. The contestants are shocked, and after Knife throws a rock, the normal MePhone4 returns. Baseball explains that MePhone4S gave up his body for 4, and a side effect of this is that MePhone4S's talking hand is now MePhone4's, which 4 explained he would have to get used to, And Taco run away from this show. A ringing noise suddenly is heard, which comes from Marshmallow's cellphone, stating that Adam was calling. MePhone4 walks over and takes the phone, answering the call. Adam begins to yell at MePhone4 for letting everything get out of control. MePhone4 admits to this, and guesses he won't host the next season. Adam however, disagrees, and explains that they received all time high ratings, and pleases MePhone to host the next season, which will include his pay raised 20%. MePhone4 gratefully accepts the offer, but also notes that he wants his own personal assistant. Paper then appears, noticing OJ upset. He walks over to comfort his friend, saying how it sucked he didn't receive his million. MePhone4 then cuts in with question, as OJ explains that the million dollars is gone. MePhone4 then reveals that there was no money in the case, but rather in the bank. A bit later, Pickle asks OJ what he will spend his million on. OJ proceeds to walk to the end of the cliff, taking a few moments, and beginning a speech (not shockingly disappointing Nickel). OJ explains how greed can take over a person's life, and putting effort into something gives a person a sense of purpose. He relates this to MePhone4S's last moments, but is cut off by Knife, not in favor of his speech, and asks him to wrap it up. A shot showing all of OJ's friends is shown as he tells them they are the only ones that make the hard times not so bad. He then decides he is spending the million dollars on something for all of them. Lighting the situation up even more, OJ says there is nothing more valuable than friendship, but is nudged by Tyler Bungard, making him add "other than Wal-Mart". MePhone then happily announces that OJ also receives a cookie for winning Inanimate Insanity. OJ acts excited in disbelief, but is shocked when MePhone actually has a cookie, and gives it to him. Everyone begins to gather around OJ as he is about to eat the cookie, especially Lightbulb, who is extremely anxious to know what the cookie tastes like. OJ eats the cookie, and begins to chew, but spits it out in disgust, stating it tasted like crap. MePhone then says that he baked them himself. The rest of the group all smile together, and the camera pans out to the sky. For More Infomation about Credits, See Finale Credits. After the credits, Apple appears, still stuck on Idiotic Island, calling out and asking if everyone forgot about her. She then guides her attention to the "2" that is beside her, and asked what 2 means, before winking to the audience... Cast *Bomb, Microphone, Pepper, and Salt appear, however, they do not speak. Trivia *This is the only episode to have closed captions correctly *This is the first episode to have no theme song in it. *This is the longest episode ever (even when the first part is not counted). *This is the third episode without the recaps. *This episode marks the return of various characters: **Tyler Bungard returns, who was last seen in Episode 10 Double Digit Desert. **Bow also makes a return, being last seen after her elimination in Episode 15 The Tile Divide. **Christan Potenza's voice returns to voice the newly recovered MePhone4, which hasn't been heard since Episode 12 Crappy Anniversary, and hasn't had a new line since Episode 1 The Crappy Cliff. *** When MePhone4 was recovered in his Episode 1 voice in Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), assets from Chris himself were used. **Apple returns at the end, heard last in Episode 16 The Penultimate Poll. *For the Episode 14 challenge, Nickel and Bomb are placed to be captured, when they are actually the closest rivals of OJ and Taco. *Balloon has the shortest appearance time in the credits, appearing for less than a second before getting popped by the trophy. *(07:11) As MePhone4 leaves the screen talking to Adam on the phone, a partial black circle with apparent eyes is seen hidden behind Knife's head. **This ends up being Microphone. *This is the second time Taco speaks with a British accent, the first being Crappy Anniversary. This is also the sixth episode her arms are shown. *The spitting sound Taco makes when MePhone4S shoots the lemon out of her is the same one from A Lemony Lesson. *Knife repeats a line about speeches that was also heard in A Lemony Lesson. *In the credits, when the contestants are fighting for the trophy, it is actually an idle to Trophy from Season 2. *Apple's 2 question at the end is possible foreshadowing for Season 2, counting as a 4th wall break. **Season 2 was also foreshadowed by Adam's phone call to MePhone4, as they both mentioned "next season". MePhone4 also requested a new assistant, which would later be Toilet in Season 2. Also, when zoomed in, the trophy in the credits said "We'll be back." **This marks the first appearence of Season 2 contestant, Microphone References *OJ references his line from The Taco Show, "I will not be threatened by Mexican food!" *MePhone4S unsurprisingly makes numerous references to The Terminator. *Object Universe's finale makes references to this episode, with a revived MePhone4 even having a cameo. Goofs *As shown from the previous episode, the elimination area platform part fell and sunk into the quicksand, however, it crashed next to the quicksand at the beginning of this episode. The reason for this seems to be that after the platform part sunk further down into the quicksand, it shifted over and fell to the ground. *OJ was never shown doing the Episode 13 challenge. This could be false if OJ did the Episode 13 challenge off screen. *The bleachers between Taco and OJ's supporters switch places. Pickle is seen sitting in Taco's bleachers on the left side and the rest on OJ's bleachers on the right side where they should be on the opposite. *When Taco yells "YES!" after she saw the finish line, all the contestants along with the bleachers are not shown where they should appear near the finish line. *When Taco was about to finish the episode 15 challenge, in one of her positions before she saw the finish line, for a split second she has only one eye. *Although the landscape continues to change shots, the clouds in the background do not move in various shots. **One example of this can be seen when the shot changes from Taco completing the Episode 11 underwater challenge to Episode 12's challenge. **Another is the Tile Terror shot changing to the shot of Taco looking at the finish line. *While Taco runs through the Cacti Desert, she actually runs on top one of the cacti. *As Salt and Pepper cling to Knife, Paintbrush appears with no legs. *There is a white squared thing on Paper's armpit when OJ and Taco are jumping for the finish line. *When OJ and Taco jump for the finish, the peppermint lollipop Taco spat earlier is seen under her. **There are also bits of grass in the sky. *When Taco is shown behind the finish line, she appears completely normal and clean, rather than her beat-up appearance in the previous shot with her. **Also, while OJ continues to appear scratched up and scarred throughout the rest of the episode, Taco remains clean. *OJ's orange juice appears completely intact as his friends throw him up in the air, sideways. *Balloon is seen watching OJ eat the cookie, but when the camera pans out right before we see "THE END", he is nowhere to be found. *While many characters seem clueless and say they never tasted MePhone4's cookies, they have been handed out in A Lemony Lesson to Team Epic, though not seen eating it. **Pickle and Taco could have also tasted cookies in 4Seeing The Future, however, Taco did spit her's out, and Pickle's was poisoned, rendering it not a real cookie. *In final credits, Paintbrush throws the trophy to the left, but it landed near Bomb from the right. *When Mephone5 is holding the trophy in the credits, no lettering is on it, but when Mephone4S hands it to Mephone4, in cursive, it says "Thanks for watching! We'll be back." Characters Starting Characters Salt2017Pose.png|Salt Pepper2017Pose.png|Pepper Bomb2017Pose.png|Bomb Nickel2017Pose.png|Nickel Paintbrush2017.png|Paintbrush Baseball2017Pose.png|Baseball Paper2017Pose.png|Paper OJ2017Pose.png|OJ Taco2017Pose.png|Taco Non Starting Characters MePhone4SPOSE.png|MePhone4S MePhone5_1.png|MePhone5 MePhone2017Pose.png|MePhone4 Lightbulb2018Pose.png|Lightbulb Marshmallow2017Pose.png|Marshmallow Apple2017b.png|Apple Knife_NewIdle2016.PNG|Knife Microphone2018Pose.png|Microphone (debut) Balloon2017Pose.png|Balloon Pickle2017Pose.png|Pickle BowNormal2017Pose.png|Bow TylerPOSE.png|Tyler Bungard Trophy2017Pose.png|Trophy (body cameo) Episode Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episode [[Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episod [[Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Inanimate Insanity [[Category:Season 1 Epis